


Blanket Fort

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blanket Forts, Cookie Cat, F/M, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven and Connie fluff, babeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: Connie 🍓💖: Steven!! Ur back finally?Steeb🫐💖: Yeah, I’m back. That was exhausting ;-;Connie 🍓💖: im coming over rn!Steeb🫐💖: no wait! im in a blanket fort and i. am not. moving. also cat steven is somewhere on my bed and I don’t wanna squish himConnie 🍓💖: too late im coming over with hot chocolate and some snacks
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> DisposablePaperCup had an idea/request??? idk lol but I wrote it :D

Steven lay huddled under a mountain of blankets. It had been a trying week for him, as he had to spend more time than normal on Homeworld, with the diamonds. He sighed heavily as his phone played a cheerful tune, Connie’s ringtone.

_Connie_ 🍓💖: Steven!! Ur back finally?

_Steeb🫐_ 💖: Yeah, I’m back. That was exhausting ;-;

_Connie_ 🍓💖: im coming over rn!

_Steeb🫐_ 💖: no wait! im in a blanket fort and i. am not. moving. also cat steven is somewhere on my bed and I don’t wanna squish him

_Connie_ 🍓💖: too late im coming over with hot chocolate and some snacks

He chuckled quietly, as he rolled over slightly, stopping when he heard a _mrrp?_ From Cat Steven.

“Oops. Sorry, buddy.”

Steven scratched the top of Cat Steven’s head, as he purred. He thought back to how White had accidentally called him Pink as he had been arriving. She hadn’t meant to, of course. Steven knew that, but still. It bothered him. Groaning, he buried his head in one of his many pillows. He heard Connie’s ringtone once more, and he glanced up just long enough to check the text.

_Connie_ 🍓💖: im here! I’ll be up soon, Steven!

He smiled softly. He was happy that Connie was coming over.

“Steven! I’m heeere! It’s so good to…see? You?”

His muffled voice responded from his bed.

“ _I told you I was in a blanket fort_.”

She giggled.

“This isn’t a blanket fort, it’s a blanket _nest_! Come ooon, lets make a better fort! I rented some Crying Breakfast Friends DVDs for us to watch too!”

Finally, she saw a tuft of his poke out from underneath his blankets. Steven saw that she had a few bags with her as well. She set down their hot chocolate and snacks, walking over to give him a hug. He melted into her embrace, with her, he was just Steven, no pressure to be a diamond, no pressure to be a crystal gem. Just being himself.

They set about making a large blanket fort, with Steven’s softest blankets and pillows being where they would either lay or sit while they watched Crying Breakfast Friends. Once Connie was satisfied with their fort, she had Steven settle back down onto his bed, because where else would they put their fort? And brought over the snacks. She gave him his hot chocolate before putting the first DVD in the player. As she settled down next to him, she handed him a surprise.

“They have cookie cat _cookies_ now!?”

She laughed as she nodded her head.

“I thought you might like those! They were at this one little store that I stopped at to get our snacks, and I just _had_ to get them! I also got some chips, popcorn, and berries!”

As the two settled down, Steven allowed himself to relax at last. If Connie was there with him, he knew he’d be okay.


End file.
